les Pilleurs
by tilunarou
Summary: Des monstres sévissent dans un petit village et enlèvent des jeunes-femmes. Qui sont-ils? Que veulent-ils? Os écrit à 4 mains avec Lilie76 pour le concours spécial Quileutes de DAL.


**Les Pilleurs.**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

Notes : Merci à Lilie d'avoir accepté ce duo ! Merci pour ses idées folles !

Merci à Tahicha DreamWorld pour sa correction.

J'étais terrifiée. Nous étions tous terrifiés. Le village entier avait peur de ce qui arriverait si ces « monstres » débarquaient ici un jour. Ils faisaient peur à tout le monde depuis le poignant témoignage de ma cousine Kate qui, il y a quelques jours, était rentrée du village voisin en pleurs. Elle partait y voir son fiancé Garrett quand elle les a vus tout massacrer, tout mettre à feu et à sang. Ils ont emporté dix femmes avec eux et les ont embarquées dans leur Jeep noire, bâillonnées et apeurées. En voulant les sauver, beaucoup de villageois y avaient laissé la vie. D'autres furent blessés ou laissés à l'agonie. Garrett était de ceux qui en avaient réchappé, au plus grand bonheur de Kate. A l'instant présent, ils étaient bien loin d'ici, ayant décidé de s'enfuir pour échapper à ces "montres" incontrôlables. Je les enviai tellement, j'aimerai moi aussi être fiancée et partir loin, très loin d'ici... Mais mes parents refusaient de quitter leurs terres, trop attachés à leurs racines. Je me voyais donc dans l'obligation de rester ici, à attendre sans savoir s'ils allaient ou non nous assiéger.

Malgré ces horreurs, malgré cette peur constante, la vie au village devait suivre son cours. Il fallait que je me rende à l'étang chercher de l'eau pour faire la lessive. Est ce que je devais y aller seule? Bien sûr que oui! Il ne fallait pas que je laisse ces monstres m'effrayer. Ils devaient être loin

maintenant. Ils n'attaqueraient pas si vite. Il fallait que je chasse ces images de mon esprit.

Toutefois, je gardais dans un coin de ma tête l'envie d'apprendre à me défendre. Je pourrais aller voir les hommes du village s'entraîner. Après les révélations de ma cousine et de son fiancé, ils avaient décidé de mettre au point des techniques de combat afin d'affronter les monstres. Ils avaient aussi fabriqué des armes afin de pouvoir se défendre les plus possible. Un abri avait été construit pour les femmes, les jeune-filles et les enfants pour les protéger. J'espérai que cela suffirait pour les affronter si jamais ils venaient à nous.

Mon baquet à la main, je me dirigeai vers la rivière quand j'entendis quelque chose bouger derrière moi. Une sorte de bruissement ou de craquement. J'eus froid tout à coup et ma colonne vertébrale fut traversée de frissons. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment mais continuai tout de même à remplir mon baquet. Je revins très vite vers le village et fonçai directement chez moi pour avertir mon père. J'avais renversé beaucoup d'eau sur le chemin du retour mais je n'en avais cure, il y avait plus important. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être suivie mais je savais que quelqu'un m'avait épiée là-bas et essayerai de me retrouver tôt ou tard.

**- Papa, c'est horrible, j'ai entendu des pas, quelqu'un me regardait à la rivière... J'ai peur papa. **

**- Nessie, ma chérie, calme-toi. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. **

**- J'étais partie chercher de l'eau à la rivière et j'ai entendu du bruit derrière moi. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'observait papa... J'ai eu si peur. **

**- Là, ce n'est rien Ness. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un animal. Calme-toi.** Dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je pleurai doucement pour ne pas affoler mes sœurs, sûrement affairées dans la pièce voisine. J'étais l'aînée et je devais me montrer brave. D'un geste, j'essuyai mes larmes et partis laver et étendre le linge comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**Deux semaines plus tard.**

Le calme semblait être revenu au village. J'avais demandé aux hommes l'autorisation de m'entraîner avec eux et ils avaient accepté. Ils savaient que j'avais eu peur à la rivière alors ils n'avaient pas hésité en m'accueillant dans leur groupe, même si aucun signe d'attaque n'avait été décelé et que tout le monde semblait rassuré.

La vie avait plus ou moins repris son cours. Nous étions, malgré tout, tous sur nos gardes. Nous évitions d'aller hors du village seuls et toutes les filles s'entraînaient avec les hommes. Nous avions conscience qu'il serait difficile de résister face à ces créature mais au moins on ne mourrait pas sans nous battre.

Nous étions, mes sœurs et moi, parties à la rivière avec d' autres femmes pour prendre de l'eau. Jasper et Edward, qui faisaient partie des hommes les plus forts du village, étaient avec nous pour assurer notre sécurité. Nous savions que deux hommes, aussi costauds et musclés soient-ils, ne suffiraient pas à les repousser, même si nous ne connaissions pas leur nombre, mais cela pourrait peut-être les dissuader de nous approcher ou de nous attaquer, voire nous enlever.

Je n'aimais pas traverser cette foret. Les arbres paraissaient vivants. J'avais l'impression d'être observée lorsque je la franchissais. Chaque nuit je faisais un mauvais rêve, toujours le même, qui me hantait et me réveillait en sursaut. Ce cauchemar me revenait sans cesse en tête, même pendant le jour :

_**Il faisait nuit noire, dans une forêt sombre, la lune était absente. Une belle jeune fille courrait à en perdre haleine. Elle courrait, courrait toujours plus vite sur un chemin, un sentier puis à travers les racines et tous les obstacles de la nature.**_

_**Elle courrait, elle était apeurée, effrayée. De temps à autre, elle se retournait et apercevait juste deux ronds rouges qui la suivaient... Rien d'autre. Elle ne sentait pas d'air, n'entendait aucun bruit, mais elle savait qu'elle était poursuivie. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle, quelque chose allait lui arriver.**_

Chaque fois que je traversais la forêt j'avais l'impression de vivre ce rêve, de sentir quelqu'un m'observer sans le distinguer, sans le sentir, ni le percevoir. J'avais peur de ce qui était tapi non loin de moi mais inconsciemment, je commençais à m'habituer à sa présence, si toutefois il y avait bien quelqu'un ici. Mon imagination me jouait sûrement des tours et elle était plus que débordante ces derniers temps. On devenait plus que paranoïaques avec toutes ces émeutes qui avaient eu lieu dans les villages voisins.

Deux jours seulement après l'attaque du village de Garrett, celui qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques lieues avait été assailli à son tour. Des villageois apeurés avaient demandé asile chez nous après avoir perdu tous leurs biens. Nous les avions accueillis malgré les risques que nous encourrions en les sauvant. Cependant, aucune agression n'avait encore eu lieu ici et plus les jours passaient plus nous espérions que cela ne se produirait pas.

Un bruit sourd me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je lâchai mon baquet plein d'eau et me retournai en direction du bruit. Quelque chose était allongé dans les buissons et je m'en approchai le plus silencieusement possible. Je retins un cri d'horreur quand je vis Edward, inerte, sur le sol. Je me jetai sur lui, cherchai son pouls mais ne le trouvai pas. Il était mort, je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je commençai à paniquer, à tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour chercher les autres femmes. Elles n'étaient nulle part en vue, Jasper non plus. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de mes yeux à mesure que je longeai la rivière pour poursuivre mes recherches. Plus aucune trace de mes amies ni de mes sœurs ni de notre deuxième garde du corps. J'étais complètement seule au milieu de ces bois effrayants et vivants.

C'est à ce moment-là que je sentis à nouveau cette présence qui m'obsédait dans mes rêves. Mon cœur fit un bond et se mit à s'emballer furieusement. Je sentis une douleur dans mon cou et perdis connaissance...

_Où étais-je ?_ Il faisait nuit, je n'apercevais rien autour de moi, tout était noir. Je ne voyais ni fenêtre, ni porte, ni trappe, seulement l'obscurité. Mon corps était endolori de tous les cotés. J'avais un mal de tête à en vomir. Mon cou me lançait comme si des aiguilles me perçaient la peau. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à s'habituer à l'absence de lumière. D'ailleurs, ils se refermèrent aussitôt, incapables de rester ouverts. Des images floues et rapides défilèrent dans mon esprit, me donnant des hauts de cœur. Je me voyais en train de courir dans la forêt, de m'enfuir. Puis je me rendormis, trop faible pour lutter contre tout ce brouhaha dans mon crâne.

Je repris conscience plus tard. Combien de temps exactement je ne saurais le dire. Les yeux encore fermés, les souvenirs revinrent au galop. Je me souvins d'avoir fini la lessive et d'avoir été sur le point de rentrer à la maison. C'est à cet instant que j'avais entendu du bruit. Ces souvenirs me firent frissonner et tous mes poils se hérissèrent sur mon corps.

_« Edward! » _Pensai-je. _« Oh mon Dieu... ». _Il était mort, je l'avais vu... Les larmes me montèrent à nouveau.

Cela me vint comme une évidence : je ne devais pas être seule ici, mes amies, mes sœurs peut-être, étaient là, quelque part. Mon ventre se tordit de douleur...

« _Pourvu qu'elles soient en vie... Pitié ! » _Pensai-je en levant les yeux au ciel pour implorer Dieu.

Je songeais à Jasper qui était censé nous protéger, aux villageois qui avaient du se battre pour sauver leurs familles. Certains avaient du mourir dans d'atroces souffrance, d'autres devaient être blessés ou luttaient pour survivre.

« _Père ! Mère ! Sont-ils vivants ? »_ Je ressentis de violents spasmes et m'écroulai au sol. Je m'endormis à nouveau, trop fatiguée pour lutter.

Ce fut le bruit d'une porte qui me réveilla. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre mais mon corps ne me faisait plus souffrir, ce qui était une bonne chose. Je serais plus à même de me défendre. Quelques mouvements et prises de combat me revinrent en mémoire et je respirai à fond pour me donner tout le courage dont j'avais besoin. J'aperçus un filet de lumière non loin de moi puis une ombre. Quelqu'un entrait dans ma cellule et il fallait que j'essaie de le neutraliser pour m'enfuir. Sans réfléchir je bondis du recoin où j'avais dormi et me jetai sur l'inconnu. Je lui assénai un coup dans le tibia puis un autre dans les parties intimes avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Il cria, fut rapidement à genoux mais malheureusement cela ne suffit pas. Il me fit un croche-pied et je m'étalai lamentablement par terre. Mon menton se fracassa sur le sol et une douleur sourde envahit l'ensemble de ma tête. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et m'attira à lui, son visage quasiment collé au mien. Son souffle balayait ma figure et je me figeai. Je savais que c'était _lui _qui m'observait dans les bois, j'aurais pu le reconnaître entre mille. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et tout mon corps se tendit brusquement.

**- Petite tigresse, tu comptais aller où comme ça ?** Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

**- Je voulais voir mes sœurs, je sais qu'elles sont là...** Répondis-je d'une toute petite voix.

**- Espèce de petite menteuse... Tu voulais te barrer et nous faire faux bond ! Mais on a d'autres projets pour toi.**

Il m'empoigna durement et me conduisit à l'extérieur de la pièce. La lumière du couloir m'aveugla et je dus me cacher les yeux avec ma main libre. Ses doigts se resserraient comme un étau autour de mon bras et je grimaçai légèrement.

**- Vous me faites mal !**

**- Je ne vais quand même pas prendre le risque que tu t'échappes encore !**

**- Où m'amenez-vous ?**

**- Ferme-la !**

Des larmes perlèrent à nouveau au coin de mes yeux. Je sanglotai doucement pour ne pas le faire crier encore, je n'avais pas besoin de ça. De nombreuses questions filaient dans mon esprit et je ne voulais pas en avoir les réponses. J'avais trop peur de ce qui allait m'arriver et je ne voulais surtout pas l'imaginer une seconde.

L'homme qui me tenait raffermit sa prise sur moi lorsque l'on arriva devant une immense porte en bois, de style vraiment ancien. J'osai jeter un regard sur lui et son visage carré semblait froid et rude. Ses pupilles étaient noires comme l'ébène et emplies de colère. Sa bouche formait une ligne droite et dure, ce qui renforçait son air renfrogné. Il avait la peau mate et un tatouage étrange était dessiné sur son épaule. Ses yeux vrillèrent vers moi et je détournai aussitôt le regard. Il avait le souffle court, il semblait hésiter, il me faisait peur. Je ne savais plus quoi faire j'étais complètement tétanisée car je savais qu'une fois cette porte franchie je serais perdue à jamais.

Il dut me traîner pour que j'avance. Je me mis à penser à mes sœurs : étaient-elles là ? Allaient elles bien ? Avaient-elles pu s'échapper ? Mais d'ailleurs, était-ce seulement possible de s'enfuir d'ici ? Je devais me ressaisir. S'il y avait la moindre de chance, il fallait que je la saisisse. Mais avant toute chose, je devais retrouver les filles et les amener avec moi, c'était ma priorité ! Edward était mort, Jasper l'était très certainement mais elles devaient êtres enfermées là, quelque part. Il fallait que je les sauve avant qu'on ne les tue. C'est alors que mon ravisseur ouvrit la porte et que je découvris tout !

La vérité me frappa au visage bien plus vite que je ne l'avais imaginé. Ce que je vis quand il me fit entrer dans cette énorme pièce me stupéfia. J'étais encore plus pétrifiée que jamais et à ce moment là je sus que j'allais mourir et que je ne reverrai plus jamais ma famille.

Devant moi se déroulait la pire scène jamais vue, encore moins imaginée. La bile me monta aussitôt à la gorge. Comment toutes ces horreurs étaient-elles possibles ? Ils étaient là, devant moi, dix en comptant l'homme qui me massacrait le bras. Ces créatures vraiment immondes tournèrent toutes la tête vers nous juste pour voir qui osait les déranger dans leurs petites affaires. Il y avait aussi des femmes. Comment pouvaient-elles accepter de participer à ça ? Elles étaient encore plus cruelles que leurs comparses masculins. Et ces deux hommes, ils semblaient pourtant bien plus âgés et l'un d'eux était même en fauteuil roulant ! Je ne pus me retenir et vomis le contenu de mon estomac sur l'homme qui me tenait. Jamais ces images ne pourraient quitter mon esprit.

Trois des hommes étaient en fait de gros loups mais je supposais qu'ils l'étaient tous. C'étaient elles les bêtes que j'avais ressenties. J'avais bel et bien été observée, en particulier par cet homme qui me malmenait depuis tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas attaquée avant ? Il avait eu de nombreuses occasions durant toutes les semaines qui avaient suivi l'attaque du village de Garett et il n'avait pas agi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et pourtant il était ce monstre infâme et répugnant.

Ces horreurs semblaient se résigner à rester fixées sur mes rétines et mon cerveau. L'image de mes sœurs nues, bâillonnées et attachées ne partait pas de devant mes yeux. Alice était maintenue de force au sol par un des loups alors qu'un autre lui mettait des coups de bâton. Rosalie et Angela étaient debout au milieu de la pièce, les mains accrochées au dessus de la tête par des chaînes suspendues. Ces ordures abusaient d'elles sans vergogne. Quand à Bella, ma petite Bella adorée, elle était assaillie par deux filles et sembler gésir au sol, couverte de sang.

Le pire avait été de voir la tête de cette jeune-fille que je ne connaissais pas pendre à l'envers de son corps. Les intentions de ces hommes étaient claires. Ils jouaient avec les filles et s'en débarrassaient sûrement quand ils en avaient marre. Celle-ci avait eu son compte, ils lui avaient brisé la nuque et l'avaient laissée là comme un vieux mouchoir usé. Cela me donna la nausée et je vomis le contenu de mon estomac sur le torse de mon tortionnaire.

Mon geôlier, furieux de mon attitude, se transforma en un immense loup roux et rugit de colère. Je hurlai de douleur lorsque je sentis un vif élancement englober mon avant-bras. Je baissais les yeux, constatais qu'il m'avait infligé une grosse griffure qui saignait abondamment et perdis connaissance. C'était mieux ainsi, je ne voulais plus jamais revoir le spectacle auquel j'avais assisté. Si je pouvais mourir de cette griffure plutôt que de subir ce qu'ils faisaient à mes amies et aux autres filles alors je préférerai de loin la mort.

J'étais encore vaseuse, mes yeux s'ouvraient à peine. Je me sentais vide, je n'avais aucune force. Je sentis le sol froid sous mon corps quasiment dévêtu. Mes vêtements étaient en lambeaux, j'avais faim et soif. La tête me tournait, j'entendais des voix non loin de moi. Deux personnes semblaient se disputer.

-** Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tuée cette garce ?**

**- J'avais envie de m'amuser avec elle !**

**- Dis plutôt que t'es mordu !**

**- Conneries ! Tu fais chier Léah va t'occuper de tes affaires !**

Je fis semblant d'être toujours évanouie et tendis l'oreille. Apparemment la discussion était close, je n'entendais plus que des cris venant de ma droite. Bella ! Ma petite sœur... Comment ces salauds osaient-ils lui faire du mal ? Je me sentais impuissante et inutile alors que j'étais l'aînée de la famille. Je me devais de les protéger et j'avais échoué.

Un bruit sourd me parvint aux oreilles et c'est en sentant des gouttes d'eau me tomber dessus que je compris ce qu'il m'arrivait. Quelqu'un était en train de me mouiller avec un tuyau d'arrosage. Le jet était si puissant qu'il me labourait les côtes.

**- Petite garce ! Tu vas me le payer !**

C'était la voix de la fille qui s'était disputée avec mon geôlier. Je me mis à la supplier d'arrêter mais elle m'ignorait et continuait de plus belle. Le jet atteignit mon visage et malgré mes tentatives pour fermer la bouche l'eau s'infiltrait dans mon corps et dans mes poumons avec une rapidité déconcertante. Je n'avais plus aucune force pour combattre et Léah avait l'air d'être motivée pour me faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible afin que je meure à petit feu. Je suffoquai, crachai de l'eau pour en reprendre des goulées aussitôt ce qui me faisait tousser et avaler de travers. Je commençai à fatiguer, je n'avais plus de force, mon corps commençait à s'éteindre. L'eau m'étouffait sans que je ne puisse rien faire, je tentai de crier mais c'était peine perdue, j'allais mourir.

**- Léah qu'est-ce que tu fous ? **Cria une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

**- Je la bute cette petit traînée ! Elle mérite de crever.**

**- Tu n'as pas le droit, Jacob a mis son veto sur elle, elle est intouchable. Lui seul est maître du destin de cette fille. C'est une des lois fondamentales de la Meute !**

**- Foutaises ! Sam, elle est en train de lui retourner le cerveau ! **

**- Léah arrêtes ça tout de suite ! C'est ton Alpha qui te l'ordonne ! Si tu enfreins les lois, c'est moi qui te tuerai.**

Puis soudain, plus rien. Plus d'eau, plus de bruit, plus de souffrance. Je m'évanouis encore en remerciant silencieusement ce dénommé Sam qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Vraiment, c'était le monde à l'envers !

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais de nouveau dans ma cellule. Je portai une robe propre et sèche mais je n'avais plus mes sous-vêtements. Un bandage était enroulé autour de mon bras. Une timbale d'eau fraîche était posée près de moi ainsi qu'un peu de bouillie d'avoine. J'avais très faim alors je la mangeais. L'eau me fit un bien fou et je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Mais la réalité me rattrapa vite et je me mis à sangloter en pensant à mes sœurs qui ne devaient pas avoir la même chance que moi à cet instant présent.

La porte s'ouvrit sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je sentis deux bras forts m'enlacer et une voix rauque me murmura d'arrêter de pleurer, que cela ne changerait rien à la situation. Je me débattis, ne voulant pas qu'il me touche.

**- Lâchez-moi ! **Lui crachai-je à la figure en tentant de me défaire de son emprise. **Enlevez vos sales pattes de moi ! **

J'essayais de me défendre tant que je pouvais. Je lui plantais mes ongles dans les bras et secouais mes jambes dans tout les sens pour essayer de me dégager. Mais mon corps était lourd, mon bras me faisait souffrir, il me lançait atrocement. J'étais à bout, autant physiquement que mentalement et mon cœur était empli de haine et de rage. En dernier recours, j'essayais de le mordre mais il m'en empêcha en repoussant ma tête avec sa paume brûlante. J'avais tout perdu et cet homme semblait avoir un double visage... Ce qui me faisait encore plus peur. _Qui était-il vraiment ?_

**- Mes sœurs... **Reniflai-je lamentablement.

Il me relâcha, à mon plus grand soulagement. Ma respiration était bruyante, ma gorge me brûlait, j'avais mal, terriblement mal. Mon corps fut soudain pris de soubresauts, j'avais de nouveau envie de vomir. Des images resurgirent dans ma tête, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres et je me vidais sans retenue dans le bol vide que me tendit mon geôlier, in extremis. Lorsque la crise passa enfin, je ne pus dire qu'une seule chose...

**- Bella... **

**- Léah n'a pas été tendre avec elle... **

**- Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ? Vous êtes si cruel !**

**- Je n'ai pas le choix.**

**- On a toujours le choix.**

**- Non, pas toujours.**

**- Vous vous dites fort mais en fait vous êtes faible ! Et c'est lamentable ! **

Il ne répondit pas et quitta ma cellule silencieusement en emportant la vaisselle sale avec lui. Ses épaules carrées étaient voûtées, il semblait porter un lourd fardeau. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur sa chute de rein et sur ses fesses. C'était un bel homme, dommage qu'il se transformait en cette bête hideuse. Il était dangereux, il m'avait blessée et ses amis avaient tué mes sœurs ainsi que de nombreuses jeunes-filles sans défense. Je me roulais en boule et me mis à prier en essayant de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de moi.

Un cliquetis suivi de bruits de pas feutrés me sortirent de ma torpeur. Je commençais à trembler, j'étais effrayée.

**- Chut, ne criez pas.** Me chuchota une voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

**- Que me voulez-vous ?**

**- Je vais vous aider à vous évader.**

**- A quoi bon ? Ils me retrouveront.**

**- Jamais. Je vous le promets.**

**- Pourquoi vous ferai-je confiance ?**

**- Parce que jusqu'à présent je vous ai toujours protégée.**

Il disait vrai. Cependant, j'hésitai. Et si c'était un piège ?

**- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?**

**- Voyez ça comme un service que je vous rends... **

Je réfléchis longuement, je voulais sortir d'ici au plus vite. Mais pour aller où ?

**- Pourrais-je rentrer chez moi ?**

**- Non, c'est le premier endroit qu'ils fouilleront...**

**- Je ne veux pas infliger de nouvelles attaques à ma famille et à ceux qui ont survécu. Ils mourront si je m'enfuis, que j'y retourne ou pas.**

**- Je ne peux pas tout contrôler.**

**- Alors je préfère rester ici et les sauver.**

**- Vous êtes folle ! Je vous donne la seule opportunité de vous échapper !**

**- Partez avec moi !** Dis-je sous l'effet de l'impulsion la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais eue.

**- Alors là vous délirez complètement.**

Je baissais la tête. J'étais devenue encore plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

**- Vous avez raison, je ne suis qu'une idiote. Alors tuez-moi !**

**- Jamais !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Il ne répondit pas. Il était mal à l'aise lui aussi, pour des raisons que j'ignorais.

**- Puisque c'est ce que vous désirez alors, restez ici.**

Il sortit comme il était arrivé, me laissant à nouveau seule.

Les jours passèrent sans que je ne voie Jacob. C'était un autre homme qui m'apportait la nourriture et l'eau. Il m'évitait, il ne voulait plus me voir. Cela me rendait triste sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

**- J'aimerai prendre un bain ou une douche. **Osai-je demander à l'un de mes tortionnaires.

**- Tu n'es pas en mesure de demander quoique ce soit, alors ferme-là ! **

Je soupirai. Je commençais déjà à regretter la proposition de Jacob. J'aurais du m'enfuir...

**- Sors d'ici Seth, je m'occupe d'elle.** Claqua une voix.

Mon corps fut pris de frissons, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore ?

**- Jacob ne veut pas que tu l'approches.**

**- Il n'est pas là.**

**- Alors je t'en empêcherai ! **Menaça-t-il.

**- Arrête ton petit jeu Seth et dégage de là ! Je pourrais de tuer en moins de temps que tu ne l'imagines, même si tu es mon frère !**

Elle grogna et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine. Cette femme était un véritable monstre, elle n'avait aucune pitié, pas même pour son propre frère. Le dénommé Seth sortit de ma cellule et ferma la porte derrière lui. Je me retrouvai seule contre cette abominable louve et je sentis que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Je fermai les yeux et attendis qu'elle agisse, ne cherchant absolument pas à me défendre. J'étais prête à affronter la mort.

**- Nooooooooon ! Au secours ! Ne faites pas ça, pitié !**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, complètement en nage. Je me sentais courbaturée et ma tête me martelait horriblement. Mes côtes me faisaient souffrir et m'empêchaient de me mouvoir correctement. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et paniquai à la vue de cette pièce que je ne connaissais pas.

_Où étais-je ? _

Je tâtonnai ma couche et me rendis compte que j'étais allongée sur quelque chose de confortable. L'air de la pièce était sain et agréable, je ne sentais plus l'odeur âcre et putride de ma cellule. Je tendis l'oreille, aucun cri ne me parvint. Je portai un short et un débardeur propres beaucoup trop grands pour moi.

Un élan d'espoir me submergea. _On m'avait sauvée... J'étais saine et sauve ! Oh mon Dieu merci ! Merci ! _

Je me demandais qui avait bien pu venir à mon secours. Jasper n'était peut-être pas mort. Il nous avait sans doute suivis, attendant le meilleur moment pour agir et nous sauver. Oh, si cela pouvait être vrai ! J'avais toujours considéré Jasper comme un frère...

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon sauveur. Je restais béate quelques instants, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation. Ce n'était pas Jasper mais Jacob. Mon sourire se fana, mon cœur se resserra et la peur revint, omniprésente.

**- N'aie pas peur, je t'en supplie.**

**- Allez-vous-en !**

**- Non ! Tu es blessée et je dois te surveiller encore quelques jours. **

**- C'est Léah qui m'a mise dans cet état ?**

**- Oui. Elle en a profité pendant que je m'étais absenté. Elle ne t'ennuiera plus à présent.**

**- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle est...**

Le dégoût m'empêcha de continuer ma phrase.

**- Oui. Elle a désobéit à nos lois.**

**- Vous êtes abject !** Crachai-je.

**- Il faut que je change tes bandages.**

Il déviait la conversation, visiblement vexé par mes attaques. Je soupirai et finis par abdiquer. De toute façon, je n'avais pas la force de me battre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il m'apporta un repas complet que je dévorai sans hésitation.

Deux jours plus tard, je me sentais mieux et Jacob me proposa d'aller me promener dehors. Il faisait un temps radieux et il décréta que c'était un bon moyen d'accélérer ma guérison. Il me déposa sur un fauteuil roulant et m'amena à l'extérieur avant que je ne puisse protester. De toute manière, je n'avais pas encore la force de lutter.

Il poussait mon engin à roulettes sur des chemins sinueux et il me semblait que l'on était en train de monter une colline. Pourquoi aller ici plutôt qu'ailleurs ? Des frissons parcoururent ma colonne vertébrale alors que j'imaginais encore le pire...

**- Nessie, je t'en prie calme toi je ne vais pas te faire de mal.**

**- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? Il ne me semble pas vous l'avoir déjà dit !**

**- J'ai entendu un homme t'appeler ainsi dans les bois.**

**- Où allons-nous ?**

**- Je veux te montrer quelque chose.**

**- Je veux savoir ce que c'est.**

**- Non, pas maintenant.**

Sa voix était ferme et décidée. Je me renfrognai et boudai comme une enfant à qui l'on confisque un jouet. Je l'entendis rire dans sa barbe et me détendis aussitôt. Peut-être que finalement je me trompais sur lui. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin nous étions au sommet d'une petit colline d'où nous avions une vue magnifique. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et ses rayons sur mon corps me faisaient un bien fou. J'attendis que Jacob m'explique ce que nous faisions là.

**- J'adore cet endroit.** Commença-t-il.

**- C'est très joli en effet mais pourquoi sommes-nous là ?**

-** Tu vois cette vieille maison en bas ?**

**- Oui bien sûr.**

**- C'est l'endroit où tu étais captive.**

**- Oh.**

**- Je déteste cette bicoque, je l'ai toujours détestée. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix que d'y habiter et de vivre avec les autres. J'ai été enrôlé dans la Meute il y a deux ans et j'ai du aussitôt me soumettre aux ordres de Sam, mon chef de tribu. Petit à petit, tous mes amis d'enfance ont du faire pareil mais eux, contrairement à moi, y ont vite pris goût, surtout Léah et Paul. Rien ne pouvait arrêter ces deux là, ils étaient les plus sanguinaires de la bande. Nous avons pillé tant de villages ! Et toutes ces femmes que nous avons enlevées et tuées... Je me sens si sale Ness, si tu savais. Je ne pourrais en aucun cas oublier tout ce que j'ai pu faire et le sang sur mes mains sera toujours visible à mes yeux et ne s'effacera jamais.**

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, il semblait si sincère et si touchant. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur la bâtisse et je ne pus rater le spectacle qui s'offrit soudainement à moi. Lorsque l'explosion retentit et que je vis la baraque partir en fumée, je sursautai sur mon fauteuil, complètement atterrée.

_Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Qu'avait-il fait ? _

J'étais horrifiée par le spectacle qui se jouait devant mes yeux. Mais, en même temps, j'éprouvais une sorte de soulagement. Le poids niché tout au fond de ma poitrine s'estompa légèrement et ne me fit plus souffrir autant qu'avant.

**- Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous à l'intérieur ? **Demandai-je complètement sous le choc.

**- Oui. Je suis allé là-bas cette nuit pour poser des explosifs. Je voulais en finir définitivement avec cette famille à laquelle je n'appartiens pas vraiment. Cependant, je t'avouerai que ce n'était pas ma seule motivation Du moins, pas la plus importante à mes yeux. Je souhaitais également te prouver que j'étais prêt à tout pour te protéger de ces monstres qui ont un jour été mes frères. Désormais, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie Nessie. Si tu le désires, je m'en irai et je continuerai à vivre sans toi, ce qui sera, je te l'avoue, très difficile. Je suis tombée sous ton charme dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi dans la forê****t. Depuis ce jour, je sais que je ne laisserai personne te toucher ou te faire du mal. Je suis désolée pour tout ce que Léah t'a fait ! C'était contre ma volonté ! Si j'avais su qu'elle réussirait à passer outre les recommandations de Sam, je n'aurais jamais pris le risque de te laisser seule...**

**- Je... Vous avez tué ces gens pour moi ? **M'étranglai-je.

**- Oui.**

**- Vous êtes fou. **

**- Certainement. Mais les tuer me permet de me libérer et de tirer un trait sur eux. Ce sont des criminels Nessie, pas des gens honnêtes.**

**- Il y a d'autres façons de faire... La police...**

**- La police ne pourrait rien contre eux. Ils se transforment en loup, rappelle-toi !**

**- Vous aussi !** L'accusai-je en regardant nerveusement mon bras. Le souvenir de cette griffure était encore douloureux.

**- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. Je me suis sentie tellement honteux et coupable après ça ! Je ne contrôle pas toujours la bête en moi et pour cette raison, je jure de ne plus jamais me transformer. Je hais cette partie de moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais la retrouver ! Comme je te l'ai dit, je veux changer de vie.**

**- C'est une bonne chose. Maintenant, ramenez-moi je suis fatiguée.**

Il obtempéra et nous regagnâmes la petite maison en silence...

Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de lui demander pourquoi il se transformait, pourquoi le ralliement de cette Meute était obligatoire pour tous ces gens ou pourquoi leur credo était d'enlever des femmes et de leur faire du mal. A ce jour, je n'en avais cure et j'étais certaine de ne jamais vouloir savoir. S'il avait pris toute cette peine pour me sauver et pour se sauver lui-même par la même occasion alors qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ? Cela ne changerait plus rien aujourd'hui, puisque s'il disait la vérité, ils étaient tous morts et j'étais saine et sauve.

**Quelques mois plus tard.**

Je m'éveillai en m'étirant paresseusement. Les draps caressaient mon corps encore chaud après cette merveilleuse nuit sans cauchemars. J'en avais fait beaucoup après ma captivité et à maintes reprises je m'étais réveillée en sursaut, hurlant tout ce que je pouvais. Le visage de Léah avait longuement hanté mes nuits, fixé sur mes rétines comme un portrait dessiné à l'encre indélébile. Tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir m'avait poursuivi durant de longues semaines interminables et je n'avais jamais cru pouvoir m'en sortir un jour...

Jacob m'avait laissée repartir chez mes parents mais ils n'habitaient plus au village. Ils avaient déménagé et personne ne savait me dire où ils étaient. J'avais retrouvé quelques amis mais la plupart d'entre eux avaient disparus. Jasper était bel et bien mort et toutes mes sœurs avaient péri après leur enlèvement.

Il ne me restait plus personne et la décision de quitter le village ne fut pas dure à prendre. J'avais trouvé un petit boulot à la ville la plus proche, ce qui me permettait de louer une chambre minuscule et de manger à ma faim. Lauren, ma collègue de travail, devint très vite ma meilleure amie et il était désormais difficile de nous séparer.

- **Un séduisant jeune-homme a demandé à te voir ce matin. Je lui ai dit de repasser plus tard.**

**- Ah ? Je ne vois pas qui ça peux être.**

**- Petite cachottière !**

**- Comment était-il ?**

**- Grand, brun, des yeux à tomber et des tablettes de chocolat à faire pâlir un Dieu Grec! **

**- Oh merde !**

**- Nessie, tu es toute pâle qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**- Rien. Tout va bien.**

Après l'avoir rassurée à plusieurs reprises, nous continuâmes notre travail sans reparler de cet homme. Je savais que c'était lui et j'avais le trac de le retrouver. J'avais tellement pensé à lui durant tout ce temps.

Quelques heures plus tard alors que je rentrais chez moi, je ressentis une aura douce m'envelopper. Je souris presque bêtement avant de me retourner. Il était là, habillé d'un jean qui le moulait parfaitement et d'un débardeur qui laissait percevoir ses abdos saillants. Il était scandaleusement sexy, il me détaillait sans retenue avec ses yeux gourmands et pétillants.

Sans rien dire, je me dirigeai vers lui, attrapai sa main, mêlai mes doigts aux siens et le dirigeai vers mon appartement. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour moi et je souhaitai qu'il en fasse partie. A jamais.


End file.
